


Prayer 3

by mmouse15



Series: Prayer of St. Francis [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: In December 2008, the Livejournal community ProwlxJazz held a challenge based off the first six lines of the prayer of St. Francis. This is the third line, doubt/faith.





	Prayer 3

Title: St. Francis Prayer 3  
By: mmouse15  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: implied intimacy, slash

 

Mirage slipped into the medbay with some supplies for Swoop.  
"Me Swoop thank you, Mirage." The dinobot eagerly took the spools of wire from the spy's hands.  
"You are quite welcome, Swoop." Mirage then came over to Bumblebee and looked over the damage. "I'm glad to see you are in one piece, my friend."  
"Thanks, Mirage."  
"How are you passing the time while you are waiting for repairs?"  
Spike laughed. "We've been getting stories told to us."  
"Oh? What kind of stories?" was Mirage's question.  
"Prowl told us about his meeting with Jazz, and then Ironhide told us about their first planned mission together. It was interesting."  
"Yes, it was. I'd never heard these stories before, so it was pretty nifty to know a bit about them." Bumblebee was wistfully looking over at the cluster of mechs around his superior.  
"Well, I have a story about them. Do you want to hear it?" Mirage asked, his optics gleaming.  
"Yes!" Spike and Bumblebee exclaimed in unison.  
"Alright. Are you comfortable, Spike?"  
"Yes, Mirage. Story, please."  
"Certainly. Well, if you heard the story from Ironhide about the rescue of the Neutrals…that was the story, correct?"  
"Yes, it was."  
"Good. Well, then you know that Jazz learned that Prowl had some tricks that Jazz didn't know, and he was much more respectful of Prowl's tactical and planning abilities. Now, they still weren't friends, but they worked together very well. I had just joined the Autobots because the Towers had fallen and I had nowhere else to go. I asked to see the head of Special Operations and was laughed at. I insisted, and got his name at least and his posting. So I asked a couple of acquaintances to give me an introduction, and about an orn later, a white and black mech shows up at our weapons training. Now, I'd been using weapons most of my existence for hunting, and I was quite a good shot. This unknown mech watched us, and after we'd done the drill, came over to me and introduced himself to me. He told me that he'd been told to meet up with me. I told him that I had an interest in being in his group and not being a grunt. He laughed and asked what I had to offer the Special Ops team. I activated my invisibility and laughed at the look on his face! He couldn't see me, even with all the special modifications he'd made to his optics. The very next day I was off with him to his base for training as a Special Ops agent. Well, the Autobots were in a good position at this point in the war – they'd made progress against the Decepticons, the engineering team was figuring out ways to synthesize fuel so the rationing wasn't quite as strict as it had been, and Jazz was feeling really good about our chances of actually winning the war. He'd gotten pretty cocky, too, because with all the help Jazz had from Prowl, he'd successfully run dozens of ops against the 'Cons and no one had gotten caught."  
"Ooo, testing the will of Primus was he?" Bumblebee winced.  
"Yes, he was. Our very next operation the whole team got caught. It was a minor raid, but Jazz would not abandon his men. I was on the raid and activated my invisibility cloak and followed the 'Cons to their stronghold with my teammates. I was able to find a way out of the fortress and make my way back to base. Once I was shielded from the 'Cons, I commed the base and got Jazz, giving him my report. He told me to hide and go into recharge if I could. They'd bring me energon and meet me in a joor or less, so I curled up and drifted off. They were there very quickly, too quickly really. Prowl was not at HQ at the time, he was off with Ultra Magnus' group because they had lost their tactician and needed one more than Optimus did, so no tactician had looked at Jazz's rather hasty plan."  
"Oh, no." Spike groaned.  
"Oh, yes. Jazz rescued his team and got most of the team out, but he got captured. Obviously, this was bad, since Jazz was fifth in the command line by then, and he knew a great deal about Autobot plans and operations. Plus, as head of Special Ops, he made most of the plans that were the most harmful to the Decepticons. Having him as a prisoner of the 'Cons was a very bad thing for us and for him. The only salvation was that Shockwave was in transit and wouldn't get to this stronghold for eight joors."  
"So you had a little bit of time." Bumblebee said.  
"Yes, we did. Prowl had came back in the mean time and he had a plan to rescue Jazz. Prowl was a planner, and he had plans already stored in the database. He'd update the plans based upon new recruits and new abilities, so I was already in his plans. He had a plan and a team put together and out in two joors."  
"Wow, that's fast," was Bumblebee's comment.  
"Never let it be said that Prowl dawdles. Once he knows what he's doing, he moves quickly. The plan was that I would sneak in, invisible, and get Jazz out while Prowl was leading a force against the main gate and acting as a distraction. Prowl didn't really have a hope of taking this fortress or we would have done it by then, but he acted as a wonderful distraction. Wheeljack was key. He had some new surprise bombs and they got shot over the wall. They were rather devastating, but Wheeljack only had a limited supply because they were difficult to make and keep stable. They must have been horrible, because Prowl told me later that they actually did manage to crack the gates. By then, I had Jazz out and Prowl's team broke off their attack. Jazz was in very good shape because they were waiting on Shockwave's arrival so they hadn't done much to him. He had a little external damage and no internal damage. I told Jazz why he'd been rescued so quickly, and Jazz stopped doubting Prowl's dedication to the cause and stopped questioning his abilities. I think that was really the start of their friendship. Soon thereafter, Jazz started spending time with Prowl when they didn't have to do so for operational reasons and taking strategy games to Prowl's office at the end of cycles. I was invited sometimes, and found it funny that Prowl was good at games which needed an orderly strategy…"  
"Think chess, Spike," interjected Bumblebee.  
"…he excelled at games with chance thrown in."  
"Such as Risk." Bumblebee added.  
"Yes. It was nice to see them get together and get to know each other outside of their duties."  
"That was a nice story. Thank you, Mirage."  
"You are welcome. I do need to be on my way. I hope you are repaired soon, Bumblebee."  
"Thanks, Mirage. See you later."  
After the elegant Autobot had left, Spike patted Bumblebee. "I'm really glad that our friendship has had a much easier start than theirs."  
"Me, too, Spike."  
Spike leaned against his friend and looked over at Jazz. Ratchet was in working quickly and quietly. Wheeljack had finished whatever he was working on and he and Ratchet were talking over private comms. Wheeljack's head fins flashed cheerfully as he nodded at whatever Ratchet had said. It looked like progress was finally being made, and Spike hoped they'd get Jazz stabilized soon.


End file.
